Saying Goodbye
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: **Spoiler for Endgame** The Final battle is won but at a cost that not even Cosmos could repay. Those that sacrificed themselves are resting in peace, but not everyone has paid in full for the consequences of their actions.


**Saying Goodbye**

**Sesshy's Mistress: **

**Summary: **Spoiler for Endgame / The Final battle is won but at a cost that not even Cosmos could repay. Those that sacrificed themselves are resting in peace, but not everyone has paid in full for the consequences of their actions.

Note: This is not a happy ending so leave if you don't want to be a sad cinnamon roll after.

…

* * *

...

Cosmos knew that even though it was the only choice they had in the matter, that Cronus would not so easily allow for time to be stolen from him. There would be reprecussions to this interference, but she did not have the heart to warn them at the time. Who was she to steal away their hope when they first set forward to right the wrongs of the past? First it had been Black Widow and then it had been Tony Stark.

Now with the final battle over, it was time to return what had been misplaced in time. This caused Cosmos' heart to skip a beat. She had stayed behind, observing with the powers of Pluto as everyone had went their separate ways into the past to retrieve the stones. She had seen everything, including how Steve had hesitated, hidden in the shadows of Peggy's office, a silent observer to the past that could have been.

A single tear had escaped from her silver orbs before she hardened herself and forced herself to focus on the most important part, defeating Thanos. It had been easier said than done as the image of his face looking hopeful yet also full of regret was like a phantom, appearing and disappearing at the most dangerous of times.

It was unfair of her to feel as she did, hopeless and hurt. After all, their affair had been a short one, a mere moment in the fabric of time. Steve had sacrificed so much for this world as Captain America and Peggy had been a big part of the making of such a strong force. He had pinned after her, forced to watch and wait in her later years as she wasted away until death's warm embrace had taken her away from him. The familiarity of a similar spirit had been the first thing to capture her attention. His heart, ambition, and stubborn will to do good and be the good for all is what made her consider him.

Did she regret her decisions? At this point in time, yes. It never went well when she opened herself to another being, especially her heart. Cosmos would not trade it for the world. So, with this thought in her mind, she waited patiently as everyone gathered around to wish Steve well on his trip to return the stones. He had opted to return them all himself so as not to risk endangering others. Cosmos chewed her lower lip and her fist tightened on her staff as her turn came.

When he looked at her and smiled, Cosmos felt a stab in her chest. Her eyes surveyed him from head to toe, focusing intently on his face as if to forever burn this image and moment of him into her memory. The way his eyes sparkled, and those damn dimples that made her swoon. Something in her features gave him pause as that broad smile seemed to fade slowly while his eyes looked upon her in concern.

"Be careful out there," Cosmos forced herself to smile while approaching him. Steve opened his arms, taking her into a strong and prolonged hug, as if he could merge them together. Her hands, small compared to his strong form, cupped his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss that lingered longer than she intended.

The others had thankfully given them some privacy during this moment because while the major threat was gone, time travel was still a dangerous business. Cosmos was eternally thankful to them for this moment as it was hard enough to do this without all of their curious gazes boring into her back.

"Sere," Steve whispered as she pulled away. His grip on her waist tightened but Cosmos shook her head softly.

"It's okay," Cosmos placed one hand over his heart while the other cupped his cheek. "I'll be okay..."

Confusion was prominent on his brow for but a few seconds before surprise replaced it. He opened his mouth to argue but she silenced him with a finger. "I'll be okay." As she pulled away from him, her hand slid down his arm, finger brushing against the trigger, sending him to his first destination before he could argue further.

"He'll be fine," Banner spoke while resting a large, green hand on her shoulder. "Steve has been through worse than this and came out just fine." Cosmos said nothing, only gave the barest of nods before turning free from his hold and walking towards the lake.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam questioned Banner as the two watched as she took a seat on a bench just before the lake, looking out and into the distance with her hands folded upon her lap. Banner had no answer and instead moved to take his place to watch and wait for Steve to enter the right time frame.

"How long is this gonna take?" Bucky questioned. "For him, as long as he needs. For us, five seconds...5...4...3...2...1..." When Steve failed to appear, Sam turned his eyes towards Banner who was monitoring the live feed.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know, he blew right past us," Banner exclaimed in complete confusion. Bucky turned his head, looking towards Cosmos knowingly, and that is when he spotted them. She sat as she had been mere seconds ago, but beside her had appeared another. From a distance it was hard to tell who it was, but there was no mistaking the shield which sat upon the ground, leaning against the bench next to the man.

"Sam," Bucky called out, catching the attention of the other two who looked and froze at the scene. Sam went to move forward, but Bucky reached out a hand, blocking him. "Give them a moment..."

"Welcome back, Captain," Cosmos smile even as her eyes burned. The hands folded across her lap were trembling against her will. She had sensed him but she hadn't the courage to face him. It wasn't until his familiar hand fell upon her two, warming them instantly, that her gaze dropped from the horizon and to her lap. There she saw that same strong hand, corded with muscles, but kissed by time. The skin was thinner, stretched, and wrinkled with spots dotting it from too much time in the sun.

Cosmos swallowed the lump in her throat which was more painful than any wound dealt to her by the hand of Thanos as her gaze followed the line of his arms to see his smiling face. The very air from her lungs was gone and she couldn't hold back the tears that escaped. "I have to say you age well," was the only thought that came to her mind and managed to slip past her lips. Cosmos didn't want him to hold any regrets. She didn't but for him it had been years. For her, it had been but a minute without him. She would survive. Leaning towards him, she cupped his cheek like she had moments ago, but this time her kiss fell upon his cheek, her lips trembling just enough for him to feel. "I regret nothing, I never did, and I never will."

"Neither will I," Steve spoke and though his voice was still strong and familiar, it was also different all at the same time.

"So, how was it? Was it worth the wait?" Cosmos chuckled as tension slowly melted off of her shoulders.

"I stepped on her feet a dozen times, but yes. Yes it was," the two shared a laugh before Cosmos stood and turned to the others watching in the distance.

"Thank you," Steve spoke as she made to walk away. It made her pause to look at him one last time. They shared a smile together as they held each other's gaze. Cosmos would never forget him, even when his time would end.

While Bucky and Sam spoke to their dear friend, Banner walked to Cosmos, concern for her evident on his face. She raised a hand to silence him, offered him a smile, and opened a portal. The swirling black vortex appeared to her left and Banner rushed to say something, anything to make her stay.

"You know how to reach me if you need me, but my time here is done for now. You will be fine," Turning to spare her lover one last glance she smiled. "You all will be fine." As if sensing her gaze, Steve locked eyes with her one last time before she disappeared into the portal, leaving the beautiful planet behind until the need for her came again.

…

* * *

...

**There you have it! Short but sweet. I'm going through a very tough depressive stage right now. There is a lot on my plate, too much to handle. So that is in part to how this ended. Love it or hate it. There you have it. Just being honest, I was crying the whole time I wrote this so if it sucks grammatically, sorry. At least you had an update!**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**SM**


End file.
